Holio
Holio, A.K.A. Experiment 606, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create a matter-sucking black hole that can destroy entire galaxies. His one true place is sucking up construction debris and litter. Info Holio, despite his destructive function, has an eerily calm nature when he is not active as a black hole. This is deceptive at first glance, for behind his harmless appearance belies his more chaotic abilities. When not using his powers, Holio is compliant with demands and eager to help clean up debris as his one true place. Story in "Lilo & Stitch" Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 606 was the 606th genetic experiment created by Jumba withHämsterviel's funding. He was designed to transform into a matter-sucking black hole capable of sucking in entire planets. 606 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to captureExperiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 606's pod eventually made its way to a jewelry maker, who attached the pod to a bracelet as a charm. Mrs. Edmonds bought the bracelet that an elderly vendor had crafted as a birthday present for her daughter, Mertle, neither of them aware of what the pod attached to it actually was. During Mertle's birthday party, Lilo and Stitch pulled a harmless prank on Mertle and the hula girls. Lilo then noticed the experiment pod on Mertle's bracelet and attempted to take it from her, only to get in trouble with Mrs. Edmonds and Nani. Later on, Stitch went undercover as a bunny at a pet shop, where he inspected the pod number on Mertle's bracelet and messaged Lilo via walkie-talkie. When Lilo looked up 606 and learned about the latter's powers, she fell into despair, but got arrested for being in Officer Kaihiko's car (though Stitch bailed her out). Despite Lilo and Stitch's best efforts to steal Mertle's bracelet, when she discovered that Lilo was desperate to stop 606's pod from getting wet, she took the bracelet back to her house. There, Mertle dropped the bracelet into a glass of water, getting the pod wet and activating 606. 606 then created/transformed into a black hole, which began to suck up everything in Mertle's bedroom. After a while, the hole expanded beyond Mertle's room and started sucking up the entire town. Mertle eventually telephoned Lilo to complain about the destruction that 606 was causing. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch (with some assistance from Jumba) were able to enter the black hole and throw an anti-antimatter sphere into the center of the hole, causing it to begin to collapse. Lilo and Stitch managed to narrowly escape the black hole, which released everything that was sucked in except Mertle's dolls. She then demanded her dolls back from 606, who complied by releasing the countless dolls through his mouth on top of Mertle. Shortly after, 606, named Holio, was found a one true place sucking up construction debris. Holio was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Holio was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Holio was briefly seen in "Snafu" creating a black hole to suck litter off the streets. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Holio, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However,Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Holio did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. On Sora's Team see Sparky Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Lilo and Stitch characters Category:Lilo and Stitch Experiments Category:Summons Category:Destructive characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Reformed characters Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:Sora's Team